


Can I Get A Repeat?

by stitchpelekai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: A first date and a first date. With some teasing about not having been on a date in more than 70 years.





	Can I Get A Repeat?

**Author's Note:**

> (reposted from old account)

Bucky let out a heavy sigh. The teasing would never end at this rate, even after the date. Tony and Steve had decided to team up over the past few days and see just how quickly they could drive the poor man insane.

It had only been a little over a week since he had met Miranda. They'd happened to run into each other while Bucky and Steve were coming back from a quick run out to the store. On their way back to the Tower, they had rounded a corner and Bucky had accidentally collided with the young woman. He had apologized as he reached a hand out to steady her, so she didn’t topple over.

From there, he had offered to grab her coffee from the coffee shop just behind them in way of an apology. Over the course of coffee, the three had talked a little bit. Miranda obviously knew who Bucky and Steve were. It was a bit hard not to know who they were. And before parting ways, Bucky had found himself (only partially) stumbling over asking her on a date. Miranda’s eyes had widened slightly in surprise. She hadn’t taken too long in responding with a yes.

And that’s what had led to the teasing duo of Tony and Steve. Bucky hadn’t been on a date for nearly 70+ years at this point, and that left him wide open for jokes. He was already dressed, casually in jeans and a jacket, and was getting ready to head down to the main entrance of the Tower to meet Miranda. With two annoyances attached to his side in the elevator.

“Buck, it’s all in good fun!” Steve said. He’d been on the receiving end of most of Bucky’s glares throughout the week. “You’ll have a great time.”

“Yeah, a great time being away from you two for a couple hours.”

Tony couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. “Snowflake, you opened yourself up to this when you reminded us how long it’d been since you’d had a date.”

Another sigh worked its way out of Bucky as the elevator doors open. “Can you two numskulls just try not to scare her off?”

Speaking of Miranda, she was already in the lobby by the door. Bucky fought back the urge to push Tony and Steve back into the elevator and close the door. He picked up his pace a bit and waved to Miranda. “Hey.”

Miranda was dressed in a brightly colored outfit, a few tattoos that were clearly dragons showing on her deep brown skin. “Hey there.” she said, returning the wave. “Nice to see you again.” She caught sight of Steve and Tony behind Bucky, and offered them a wave too.

Both returned the motion. “Have a good date.” Steve called.

“We will. Don’t follow us!” Bucky said.

“Goodbye Snowflake!” Tony said with a laugh. Of course he just had to get one last tease in as Bucky and a laughing Miranda left the Tower.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two wound up at a casual sit-down restaurant not all that far from the Tower but far enough away that hopefully no one from the team would feel the need to just “show up” to check on the two.

Bucky and Miranda gave their order to the waiter and were left to their own devices. Bucky smiled at Miranda across the table. They hadn’t seen each other since the first day they had met but they had been texting throughout the week, so luckily no awkward silence fell over them since they did know each other a bit better.

“Sorry about earlier. Stevie and Tony are… basically giant kids.” Bucky said.

Miranda laughed at that. “It’s alright. Steve was great when we were getting coffee and Tony seems nice too. Are they always like that?”

“Yeah. Mostly. A lot of the time they act like they’re not so similar even though they are.” Bucky said. “But that’s just how they are.”

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, a bit nervous. “You look real nice by the way. Don’t think I got to tell you earlier.”

“Thanks!” she grinned. She playfully stuck her tongue out a little, showing that her tongue stud matched her shirt as well. “I like to coordinate colors.”

Bucky leaned back in his chair a little, some of the nervousness vanishing from his shoulders. “That’s awesome.”

He took a quick sip of his soda. “Sorry if I’m a little… stiff I guess? I haven’t been on a date in a real long time.”

“70 years or so right? You’re fine.” Miranda said. “It’s been a nice night so far.”

Bucky let out a quiet hum before he slowly reached a hand across the table and took Miranda’s in his. He gave it a light squeeze. “Either way, I’m real glad we got to do this.”

Miranda glanced down at their hands, and returned the squeeze a bit. “Me too. I really like you Bucky, and I was excited to spend some more time with you alone.”

“Same here. Without annoying teammates to bother us.”

Just then their waiter swung by with their dinner, setting them down and then leaving them to it once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the two had eaten dinner, they had headed off walking with no particular destination in mind. Bucky had taken Miranda’s hand once more when they were outside, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he shot her a smile.

Miranda’s eyes crinkled in happiness at Bucky’s actions.

“So, think we can get a repeat of tonight?” she asked, teasingly.

Bucky nodded emphatically, moving a little closer to Miranda as they walked, bumping shoulders slightly. “I definitely think we can make that happen.”

“Maybe in a few days?” Miranda asked.

“That sounds great!” Bucky said. A light, airy feeling had been rising inside him throughout the entire night and it kept popping up through his smiles and touches. “Glad we did this though.”

Miranda nodded. She had been quite happy herself throughout the night. She hadn’t ever really expected to meet any of the Avengers, despite living in New York. It just seemed so far out there. But here she was, on a date with Bucky Barnes no less. As the date had gone on, that sense of “how is this happening” had faded into a soft excitement. Getting to know Bucky beyond what she saw on the news and read online was just… nice. He was much more than what he appeared to be.

Miranda quickly stepped under a nearby awning of a small bookstore, tugging Bucky alongside her. The flow of people on the sidewalk continued, unbothered by the sudden movement and still crowded even at 9:30.

Bucky’s brows furrowed at the sudden movement. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Miranda’s eyes darted back and forth a bit, not speaking. That only caused Bucky’s face to drop. Had something suddenly changed? He thought they’d been getting on alright.

“I’m fine. More than fine actually.” Miranda said, eyes finally meeting his. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bucky’s softly.

He responded in kind by sliding one arm around her waist, pressing their bodies closer together as he returned the kiss. A smile formed on both of their faces as the kiss continued, light and warm.

Cliché as it might sound, the couple practically blocked out the noise and people around them for several long moments, completely lost in each other.

They broke apart after a few more long moments, each taking a breath. Bucky leaned his forehead against Miranda’s, cupping her cheek with his free hand.

“Best kiss I’ve had in all my life.”


End file.
